


Distractions

by ladyelfriede



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelfriede/pseuds/ladyelfriede
Summary: Now a member of the Healing Church, Laurence wants Falyn to undergo a basic hunter training. Who else is the best candidate to train her but Lady Maria?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I initially published this on my tumblr, but I got recommended to also publish this on AO3 so here it is! This is the first drabble I’ve ever decided to publish as I’m a new writer, so feedback is appreciated!

“Maria, is this truly necessary?”, Falyn asked, her shoulders and back stiff from the position Maria was forcing her body into. She slouched her shoulders downwards on instinct, a form they had automatically found to be in after so many hours of sitting bent over her desk, studying the blood intensely.  
“Of course. If you continue to fight in this stature, your back is not going to enjoy it. Now stop slouching!”

Falyn gasped slightly in surprise as one of Maria’s arms moved around her shoulders, drawing them back. Despite her agitation with today’s training regiment, Falyn enjoyed how close Maria was standing to her. She had joined the Healing Church to do research foremost, but Laurence had, for some forsaken reason, found it necessary for her to undergo basic hunter training. As Laurence had recommended a female trainer, the options of who would train her were limited. Ludwig’s small group of Church Hunters only had one female member, but Laurence had rejected her instantly, claiming there was no need for “two heretics who will one day blow the workshop to smithereens”. Thus Maria, one of Gehrman’s students, remained.

Falyn could feel her cheeks burn as Maria’s hands moved to her hips, slightly pushing them forward.

“Don’t get too excited”, Maria teased, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.  
“I’m not excited!”, Falyn blurted out a little too quickly to be a natural response. “I’m standing correctly now, aren’t I? Let’s just get started.”

Maria’s hands let go of her, taking a few steps back before moving to stand a few feet away from Falyn.

“Alright, I’m going to swing this sword at you, and I want you to block my strikes. You could try to stun me, but if you go for a stun you need to succeed. If you fail, you’ll leave an opening that will certainly get you killed in regular combat, understood?”

Falyn nodded, strengthening her grip on the axe’s hilt. Maria lunged at her much faster than she had anticipated, and with a slight panic she swung her axe to the side in a desperate attempt to stop Maria’s strike. The weight of the axe made it slip out of her hands and launch away from her as she fell to the ground, landing on her backside. A loud crashing sound followed, but Falyn’s attention was directed right above her. Maria’s blade was at her throat, a soft chuckle coming from the blonde’s lips. Maria extended her hand to Falyn, pulling her back on her feet. Falyn blushed once more at the amused smile on Maria’s face, who did not yet let go of the princess’ hand.

“Are you hurt?”  
“No, I am fine. It’s just a scratch.”  
“Perhaps I should’ve taken it easier on you, I apologize.”

Maria moved her hand towards Falyn’s face and gently took a lock of white hair between her fingers, placing it behind Falyn’s ear. Falyn could feel the heat rise to the tips of her ears, swallowing the lump in her throat as Maria finally let go of her hand and inspected the area around her, a confused look on her face.

“Say Falyn, where’s your axe?”  
“I don’t see it, it couldn’t have gone far.”

The two women turned around as they heard a loud shout from the workshop. A visibly upset Laurence exited, followed by Ludwig, who was roaring with laughter.

“I just had those windows replaced!”  
“Now what did you say about not wanting to have one of mine train Falyn?”, Ludwig spoke amused, putting one hand on Laurence’s shoulder. The vicar shrugged the taller man’s hand off, dragging Falyn’s axe behind him and dropping it at her feet.  
“Next time you’re going to practice throwing that axe, do it outside of the reach of the workshop, if you’d please. I’ll be sending the repair costs to Corivia.”

Laurence then stormed off, Ludwig following him once more. Falyn picked up the hunter’s axe, Maria holding a hand in front of her own mouth to hide her grin. When Falyn heard a rather badly concealed snort come from the older hunter, she couldn’t keep it in any longer herself. As soon as Laurence was out of audible reach she laughed loudly, Maria joining in shortly after.

“Well that was an interesting session”, Maria spoke once she had composed herself. “I had a great time, but let’s not make property damage a habit.”  
“I’m sorry”, Falyn mumbled softly.  
“All is well, I know how you can repay me”, Maria mused, a somewhat sinister smile on her face. The twinkle in the blonde’s eyes made Falyn look away from her nervously.  
“What did you have in mind?”  
“Have dinner with me tonight? Just the two of us.”  
“You’re joking?”  
“I’m completely serious. There has to be lots for us to talk about, besides hunting that is. I’ve quite missed the presence of other women.”

That last statement was accompanied by a wink, which almost made Falyn drop her axe once more.

“A-Alright! If you’d like then I’ll be ready around 6?”  
“That sounds wonderful, I’ll pick you up at your chambers.”  
“Yes, thank you.”  
“Then I’ll see you later, I’m looking forward to it Falyn.”

Falyn nodded eagerly, positive that the blush on her face was not yet gone but stronger than ever. Maria smiled at her one last time before she turned around and left the workshop area. Once Maria was gone, Falyn buried her face in her hands, letting out a little yelp of joy. Perhaps hunter training wasn’t going to be so bad after all.


End file.
